ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nia Baxter
Nia Baxter is the tritagonist of Raven's Home. She is the daughter of Raven Baxter and her ex-husband, Devon Carter, as well as the younger twin sister of Booker Baxter. But, she is not psychic. Nia is portrayed by Navia Robinson. Personality Nia is independent and able to take care of herself unlike her older twin brother, Booker. She is confident in herself. She is a no-nonsense person who believes in facts and science, which makes it difficult for her to believe in psychic abilities. She is very kind as well. Nia is smart and good in science. She is self-conscious - she cares a lot about what other people think about her as seen when she puts on makeup to impress other girls and when she refuses to dance so that she doesn't embarrass herself during a school dance. This can also give Nia an egotistical streak and while her heart is in the right place, she tends to recruit her friends into things they don't want to just to make her look good. Biography Nia is the daughter of Raven Baxter and Devon Carter. She is Booker's younger twin sister. She lives in Chicago. She is best friends with the girl next door, Tess. Nia has been trying to figure out her place and where she belongs ever since she discovered that her twin brother has psychic powers in Baxter's Back. She doesn't believe at first until one of Booker's vision of Nia getting hurt comes true. Feeling lack of privacy and as if she doesn't belong, Nia tries to move out and live with her dad in Big Trouble in Little Apartment but it doesn't work out because Devon gets transferred to Dallas. Nia then tries to fit in with the older cool kids in You're Gonna Get It but she gets in trouble for putting on makeup and hosting a party without Raven's permission. After failing in a genetics test in Dream Moms, Nia becomes more than ever interested in figuring out why she doesn't have psychic powers like her twin brother. With Tess's help, she tries to trigger her visions by acting like Booker but it doesn't work out. Nia is disappointed that she doesn't have powers but the experiment helps her write an excellent research paper. Nia's insecurity about not having psychic powers like her brother is elevated in "The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two" after discovering that her mother is a psychic too. She feels left out as she watches Raven and Booker celebrate as the "psychic duo." She puts her best effort to prove that she can save the day too by rescuing the lost money. When her plan fails, she fakes having a vision to impress her mother. However, Booker immediately figures out that she's faking. He helps her understand that they have a much stronger bond than psychic powers. They're twins. He offers to be there for her no matter what she decides. However, when Raven puts herself in danger by following clues from Nia's "vision", Nia comes clean and admits that she faked the vision. Raven makes it clear that having psychic powers doesn't make them better than her. She loves her just as much as she loves Booker. Nia feels much better after the talk. She is even happier when her original plan saves the day. Relationships Booker Baxter :Booker and Nia are not only twins but best friends. They're always there for each other. Tess :Tess is Nia's best friend. They care about each other and spend most of their time together. Trivia *Initially, it was reported that Nia was going to be psychic, but it was later confirmed that Booker was going to be the twin who inherits Raven's visions. *Originally, she was going to be older than Booker by two years. **For Nia's original sides, click here. *She and Tess wore makeup to school to impress Shannon, the popular girl. *In "Dream Moms", Nia explained that when doing homework, her computer will often auto-correct "Nia" to "Narnia.". *In “Found” Booker’s visions go into Nia because Booker and Nia share the same VNA. *She is the younger twin. *Nia was not in In-Vision of Privacy and Vest in Show. *Jasmine Sleevemore proves that Nia has the VNA potential for phychic powers. *Nia discovers she likes Miles for himself, not just for his looks. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters